Tears Will Clear
by xXLaurenTaiXx
Summary: Wendy is heart broken when he sees Peter with Tiger Lily, so she runs away. Well, for a bit. Pirates are there to capture her as soon as she leaves. In an unlikely turn of events, she meets William Wade Hook.
1. Tears Have Cleared

**Disclaimer; Hey all! (No, I am not Southern. I do not usually say "y'all"...Hence, usually.) Okay, so I have been meaning to write one of these for a while now, but I never had the right inspiration. Now I do! The song: Leaving You by Audien feat. Michael S.**

* * *

_Oh looky here I am burning again_  
_Thought it was real but your love it was only pretend_  
_Oh looky here I am walking away_  
_I turn around if you beg_  
_If you beg me to stay_  
_This time I don't think so_  
_I had enough of your romance reflow_  
_Heart breaker with an ego_  
_You were doing some things that could've been illegal_  
_Make sense out of nothing at all_  
_You were pretty much evil_  
_But I've got more to say_

_No I never, never met nobody, body like you_  
_That ain't no compliment, that's the truth_  
_You're nothing but a cold heart covered in gold_  
_That's why, that's why, that's why, that's why I'm leaving you._

* * *

_Prologue_

I look at him with disgust in my eyes. I had to have seen this coming, but I didn't. That's what makes me furious, that I couldn't have seen it before. How could I have been so _oblivious? _Of _course _he would pick Tiger Lily, she was plain gorgeous. Yes, and she was just like him. Stubborn, hard-headed, egotistic...Well not so much the last one.

Peter Pan must have been the worst mistake of my life. I realize now my mistake of staying, no matter how much fun it was to spend with him and the Lost Boys. Michael and John would just have to understand, I no longer wanted to stay in Neverland. I no longer wanted to be a mother. I no longer wanted to be around _him. _I would have to make it subtle, or forceful whichever will make them listen to me.

Disappointment threatened to become a lump in my throat, making my eyes tear at the tension. _No, _I commanded myself, _you will _not _give him the stratifying fact that he made me cry._

I turned away from my "friend" Tiger Lily, and Peter, walking into the woods. Let the pirates come capture me like they always do, it doesn't matter now. I just want to go home, away from the heart-break.

"Hello my darling," A coy voice came from my left, "Why are you alone?"

I merely shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Not really, boys! Grab her!" Captain Hook stepped out where I could see him.

"There really is no need, I can walk perfectly fine." I mumbled.

"Yes, but that is what we don't want."

A blind fold was placed over my eyes, and my hands bound behind my back.

"Might as well cover my mouth too, hm?" I grumbled.

* * *

When my blind fold was finally taken off, I was seated at the mast. Just as always, a prey. Awaiting my inevitable rescue from Peter, the name made me scowl.

"You know, that isn't a good look on you." A male voice called, not someone I knew. No one I had ever heard.

I shrug, "Come over here when I can see you."

"I don't think I should get too close, Peter might be at my throat for talking to his property." He growled.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not his. Never will be, he wants Tiger Lily."

"Then fine by me." He stepped out from the shadows. The dark black hair, sapphire eyes, and pale complexion. Hook's son, it must be. I gasped subconsciously.

"Y-you're Hook's s-son?" My heart leaped into my throat, he was _handsome._ Only a few years or so older than I.

"That would be me. In the flesh, or so they say." He smirks down at me, before crouching before me.

"Well, what's your name?" I mentally slapped myself over and over.

He chuckles, "William Wade Hook, Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

I tilted my head to the side, curious, "How much do you know about me or Neverland in this case."

"Only as much as the time before Peter comes to save you."

"He's too busy with Tiger Lily, he doesn't really care for me. I am merely a babysitter."

"Ah, that's what you see. Would you like to know what I see?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, my darling, you don't. I see a troubled boy trying to not get too attached to one girl, you. He doesn't want to fall in love because he never wants to grow up, but now that he has he won't admit his feelings and would much rather hide them by throwing off his feelings by jumping from one to another."

"Is that really what you see?"

"I may be a pirate, but it doesn't mean we're all bad, and yes. I meant it. I can see it every time he comes to rescue you, in his eyes. The way they show relief and brighten when he sees you. Wendy, you may not see it, but he does love you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"I would suggest; growing up a bit before coming back. Maybe after the tears have dried."

"Th-" I was cut short when I heard my name being called by someone from above, most likely Peter, "Thank you, William."

I looked straight into his sapphire eyes before he nodded, and vanished; rushing away from the battling. Calling for the men to come fight Peter and the Lost Boys.

_Grow up a bit before coming back. Maybe after the tears have dried. _The line of wisdom he spoke to me were the best, something I could only wish for from a fairy tale. I waited a small amount of time before I was cut free, smiling sheepishly as Peter grabbed my hand; flying off into the night.

* * *

"Wendy, _how could you?" _Peter searched my face for something, something that I was sure was not there.

"I went to go get more firewood, they blindfolded me before I could call out." I mumbled, looking away from him.

"I want an apologize for leaving me." Peter pouted at me, it took everything in me not to grab all our stuff and leave.

"I am truly, deeply sorry." I hinted with a bit of sarcasm.

He grinned his boy-ish grin, "Apologize accepted!"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, of course he would. He almost always did, egotistic, crazed, cruel, stupid boy that I was in love with.

"P-Peter, I need to ask something of you."

"Ask away, Wendy."

"I miss my parents, could I-we; Michael, John, and I, could we go home to them?"

His smile fell away, a scowl blossomed onto his features, "I knew you would have wanted to grow up instead of stay."

"No! It's just, if I stay here, I wanted to stay with my parents before leaving their lives forever."

"So, you'll come back?"

"Of course! Maybe you and the Lost Boys could stay with us?"

He grinned, "An adventure? How long are we staying."

"How about until we are sixteen? A taste of maturity before we stay children forever."

"S-sixteen!? That's," He pondered for a moment, "That's four years! Wendy, I will visit you everyday instead. Four years is too much in the mortal world."

"Peter," I smiled, "Everyday is a lot, are you sure you are up to it?"

"When am I never up for an adventure?"

"Never."


	2. Back to Neverland

**Disclaimer; So, I figured I would continue this. (No pressure or anything.) So, uh, yeah. Song; Still Into You by Paramore. (L.O.V.E this song, and Leaving You by Audien feat. Michael S. hence why I chose it last time...) I have no excuse for not updating...Except...Sorry?**

* * *

My promise to Peter had not been forgotten, seeing as he had reminded me for the past four years. He himself had aged as much as I had, and is now sixteen. Waking up on my birthday had been a pleasant surprise, or an awkward one. I had tried to stretch when I awoke, but something was wrapped around my waist. I shuffled around, turning to see Peter sleeping soundly next to me. A smile graced my lips as I watched him for a moment, before I decided that I was acting strangely and shook his arm gently.

"Peter," I whispered into his ear, "Wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up!" He groaned, before nuzzling his head into the back of my neck. Making me mentally face palm, he wasn't going to get up.

"Come on, Peter. Get up!" I shook his shoulder again, but I got the opposite response as he pulled me closer nuzzling my neck again.

"I don't wanna!" He growled, squeezing me closer.

"Can I at least get up, Peter?" I whisper, turning around to face him.

"No!" He whines, as I try to wiggle out of his hold.

"Come on Peter, let me up." I gently brush his light orange hair away from his close eyes.

"Fine." He mumbled, letting me up. I quickly scrambled out of the bed so I could change into something nice to wear for my birthday. Something I could wear for the rest of eternity, no pressure. I looked through my drawer for something elegant but simple.

"What about this, Wendy?" Peter held up a simple forest green halter dress, this dress had always been my favorite.

"I love it." I smile, taking it from his hands to slip it on in the bathroom. When I had gotten into the bathroom, I slipped on the dress. It's sleeves were short only a quarter, and it had a heart shaped top stopping above my cleavage. It had a slightly low backside, stopping at the small of my back. It held snugly to my waist and torso before fanning out slightly. I brushed up, before tying my strawberry blonde hair back into a high pony tail.

* * *

"How do I look?" I quirked an eyebrow at Peter, spinning so that the bottom of the dress came out like a saucer.

"Beautiful, Wendy." He grinned.

"Marvelous, now to see to my brothers." I walked out of my room and to Michael and John's. Upon seeing my two little brothers sleeping so soundly, made me smile. They were growing to be handsome young men, I couldn't have been more proud. My, I'm staring to sound like my mother. I am getting old, I giggle.

"Good morning, and happy sixteenth birthday." Michael surprised me, wrapping himself around me in a tight embrace.

"I am sixteen aren't I?" I smile, then I grow serious.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" John sits up groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes, "Oh yes, happy birthday."

"Are you guys coming to Neverland with me?" I whisper, playing with my brother's hair.

"Forever?" They ask in unison.

"Forever." I confirm.

"...No," John mumbles, "I want to grow up. Maybe when I turn sixteen?"

"Maybe when I turn sixteen as well." Michael nods.

"I understand." I give a small, sad smile.

"Oh Wendy, I just don't want to be young and small forever. I want to be big and tall forever!" John smiles, though in truth I know he wants to grow up.

I nod, turning away. I should have known they were not going to back me up, it was literally a life or death situation. And they have just chosen death over a life filled with laughter, there _sister _and an island clearly at our disposal for amusement.

* * *

Peter grabs me by my waist, and pulls me to the window where this all started four years ago. I smile, despite the tears in my eyes. I was never coming back to this place, never going to see John or Michael grow up into young men, or see them get married, plain and simple; I was staying sixteen for the rest of my...eternal life. With a very, very attractive boy and a land so bloody beautiful. I try to get this jammed in my memory, something so fresh that I would never forget, but I know like an old photograph it will slowly fade at the edges until it is nothing more than a distorted image.

"Let's go before I change my mind." I whimper, knowing very well that I will indeed run back if any hesitation. Though, I sense no hesitation when Peter hears this, as he tightens his grip and jumps off the ledge. I hear my strangled squeak, still not quite used to flying as I had when I was young.

"It's alright, Wendy." Peter tries to comfort me, but ends up chuckling as I grasp his shirt tighter to me.

"Second to the right, straight until morning." I give a small smile, remembering how beautiful London had looked as we flew above. The lights shining brightly, the sky so pure. The night looked as it did all those years ago, not once changing. The city looked so, so-ah I had no words to describe just how marvelous it looked.

"Yep. Straight until morning, maybe it won't be as boring with you by my side this time." He took a deep dive, weaving in and out of narrow alley ways. The night was filled with the most elegant silence, and our laughter. We talked for endless hours as we made our journey back to where it started, and where it will all forever go on.

* * *

When I awoke in the morning, I was on a bed different than my own. A warm body, and strong arms wrapped around me. I sucked in my gasp and turned toward the person. When my eyes landed on Peter, my eyes softened. Though, my heart beat did not. It pounded so loud and fast, I could not believe that he hadn't heard it.

"Peter..." I whispered, shaking him gently. Please don't act like this again. I want to get up...

"H-huh?" His eyes shot open, emerald green eyes stared at me. Tightening his grip on me, I coughed lightly. He visibly relaxed when he realized it was just me.

"P-Peter! I c-can't br-breath!" I rasped, when he finally laughed. Letting me go, I inhaled deeply. Sweet, sweet air!

"Come on Wendy, the Lost Boys have been so excited to see you!" He was then beside me, leading me into the main room.

I watched as they all attacked me, as if in slow motion. Mouths open, my name bounced off the walls as they grabbed me. Holding on tightly, bringing me to the ground. I laughed, as so did they. Peter watched intently as I and the boys caught up. We talked for hours, at least, about what the past four years have been like for each of us. Mine was all about finishing school though, ironically enough, I never finished. They talked about the pirates, and William. Thoughts swirled through my mind when they mentioned his name. How has he been? Has he gotten older? Is he still the same boy? Does he have hatred towards us?

I shook my head, and refocused on what the boys were saying. Maybe I would have a chance to speak to him, just maybe.


End file.
